


Idle Hands

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-25
Updated: 2000-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski is bored and turns to Fraser for help.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

"Fraser

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
h1  
{mso-style-next:Normal;  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;  
font-weight:normal;}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own the boys, but I'd like to.

Notes: This is just something that popped up one day when I got bored. 

Author's webpage: http://home.att.net/~lojojan

Rating: PG for a little cussin'

# Idle Hands

By: Lori J

"Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"I'm bored."

"Ah."

"That all you got to say?"

"Well, Ray, it's always been my experience that idle hands are the devil's work."

"You sayin' I'm evil or something?"

"Not at all.I was merely commenting on your statement."

"Uh-huh.Sure you were."

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"It's a way of life, Fraser.I'm still bored."

"So you said."

"Well?"

"Well what, Ray?"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do about it?"

"Is there an echo in here?Yeah, what are you going to do about me being bored?'

"I didn't realize you wanted me to do something about it."

"Duh, Fraser.That's what partners do.They save each other from boredom."

"I see.Would saving you from this boredom also include making use of your hands?"

"What do my hands have to do with this?"

"Idle hands, Ray.The devil's work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah.My hands, huh?What are you gonna do with my hands?"

"If you would be quiet a moment, I could demonstrate."

"Did you just tell me to shut up, Canadian-style?"

"Yes.Now close your eyes and give me your hand."

"I don't know ab--Whoa!Is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

"But it's so...big."

"Isn't it though?I'm quite proud of it."

"You should be.Damn Fraser, I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"How big..."

"Ten inches."

"Fuck!"

"Really, Ray.Is that language necessary?"

"Sorry, Frase.How'd it get so big?"

"Whenever I have free time I work with it."

"You ever show this to anyone else?"

"Constable Turnbull saw it when it was about five inches.He hasn't seen it since then."

"This is something you gotta show off, Fraser"

"Do you really think so?"

"Hell yeah, I do!That is the biggest rubber-band ball I have *ever* seen."

"Unfortunately, I don't think Inspector Thatcher would approve of my displaying it to the public."

"Good point.Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh, dear."

End


End file.
